


The Calming Effect of Peter Rabbit

by layla_aaron



Series: OUaLand Round 3 Bingo [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Bingo, Community: onceuponaland, Fear, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt(s):</b> Henry – fear & Regina/Henry – happy</p><p>Regina relies on a familiar tale to soothe Henry after he has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calming Effect of Peter Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**OnceUponaLand**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/) Round 3 Bingo challenge
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Curled under the covers and reading by lamplight, Regina set her book down when she hears a noise coming from Henry's room. She waits, listening carefully, until she hears what sounds like a whimper. Another sound of distress echoes down the hall. She throws back the covers and scrambles out of bed, reaching for her bathrobe. When she hears him cry out for her, she abandons her clumsy attempts to tie the robe closed and hurries from her room. Even though Henry's eight, Regina still fusses over him as much as she did the day he arrived. She doesn't know where Mr. Gold found this beautiful little boy, but she dotes on him as if she'd given birth to him herself. He is her life, her love.

There are days when he gives her a look that reminds her of Daniel, his expression a miniature version of Daniel's. At other times, he reminds her of her father, his namesake. Those fleeting moments help ease the pain of losing both. If not for the sacrifice of the men she loved, she would not have Henry. But she would give anything to have all three men in her life.

Regina pushes open the door to Henry's room. He is thrashing about under the covers. His arms flail out, and the blanket falls from the bed to the floor. He's kicking his feet and hoarsely murmuring, "No! Stop it!" then calling out for Regina. In a flash, she is by the bed, reaching for him. He shoves his hands against her chest, pushing her away and struggling to get free. He screams this time, yelling for her.

Pulling him close to her as best she can in spite of the flailing arms and kicking legs, Regina murmurs his name in a soft, soothing tone. "Shhhh, Henry. It's okay, I'm here." He stills instantly, curling toward her. A hint of a soft smile curls the corners of her mouth upward, and she strokes his hair while rocking back and forth. She notes the dampness of his hair and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Mama's here and she won't let the monsters get you."

Even as she says the words, she knows there are some who would consider her a monster if they remembered the truth. But she has done all she knows to ensure they never discover who she really is. All they see now is Regina Mills, devoted mother and diligent mayor.

Henry opens his eyes and stares up at her.

She smiles at him. "Bad dream?"

He nods then snuggles closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Strange creatures with no faces chased us. That hateful witch was there again, and she joined them and she went after you. She only wanted you. I was trying to keep her from taking you away."

Regina smiles at her son, wraps her arms tighter around him and pulls him closer. When she's sure he can't see her, she bites her lip. Without asking, she knows who the woman in his dreams is. She knows that woman's magic is strong enough.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Henry nods. "Please, Mommy."

His use of that term still fills Regina with a warm fuzzy feeling. She wants to be everything for him that her mother wasn't. She curls her lips into a wry smile. _Not that that is too difficult._

"Peter Rabbit and Jemima Puddle-Duck, please," he whispers.

Again, she smiles. Her son loves the Beatrix Potter books, always has, and they seem to be the books that soothe him when he's had nightmares. Ignoring the irony of reading her son books about being chased after he's had a nightmare about monsters chasing him, Regina is happy for these moments with her child. She reaches over Henry to open the drawer to the nightstand and pulls out the books he requested. After he started having regular nightmares, she left the Beatrix Potter books there for easy access.

Regina snuggles Henry close and begins to read, occasionally reaching up to stroke his head. Midway through _The Tale of Peter Rabbit_ , when Regina pauses to take a breath, Henry begins to read. She rests her cheek on the top of his head and smiles as she listens. Moments like these are precious to her, more precious than the magic she rarely uses, and much more precious than anything physical she owns.

Henry's voice trails off, and Regina picks up reading where he stopped. Unwilling to relinquish this happy moment, Regina finishes the second book, then sets the books on the nightstand. She remains with Henry, content to let him sleep in her arms. Even when she starts to feel drowsy herself, she stays with him, determined to banish the monsters from his dreams.


End file.
